


Dream Sweet Dreams For Me

by supernatural_mondler (1DE3shipper)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam just wants to sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Husbands, josh just wants to cuddle his husband okay, soft, soft presidential husbands, soft sleepy boys, soft soy beans, who let me tag at 2am?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/supernatural_mondler
Summary: Sam gets home late, to find his husband (mostly) waiting up for him. Soft sleepy cuddles happen.





	Dream Sweet Dreams For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily_Padd_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Padd_23/gifts).



> Once again, lily_padd_23 asked me to send her some soft samjosh headcanons, and i decided to write a thing instead. i should probably stop doing that maybe? especially since the result is always a heaping pile of soft and i am going to ruin my reputation with all this soft. (THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I HOPE THE SOY BEANS ARE WORTH IT!) aaaaanyways, this was written at like 1am with my single brain cell operating at *maybe* 20% capacity...consider yourselves warned. (i also have not read through this at all so there are almost definitely mistakes...i'll correct them...later...maybe)
> 
> title comes from good night by the beatles bc soft and sleepy and apparently i just name fics after beatles songs now *shrugs*

Sam quietly closed the door behind him and took in the darkened room.  The only light came from the TV across from their bed, CNN’s late-night coverage playing on a low volume.  It was closer to midnight than he usually like to get home, but a minor complication in South America had kept him in the situation room until long after the kids had gone to bed. 

His husband, it seemed, was in a similar predicament, slouched against the pillows with the remote just out of his grasp, as though he had dozed off in the middle of changing the channel.  The covers had fallen down around his waist revealing his bare chest and the tops of a pair of Sam’s boxers.  Sam smiled fondly as he undid his tie and made a quick stop in the walk-in closet to hang up his suit and toss his shirt onto the laundry pile.  He changed into a pair of sweats and one of Josh’s old t-shirts with the name of a bar in faded lettering across the chest. 

After finishing his nightly routine, Sam approached the bed, softly so that he wouldn’t disturb his sleeping boy, but Josh stirred anyways as soon as Sam tried to crawl in next to him.

“Sammy?” he mumbled sleepily, blinking his eyes as he tried sitting up.

“Hey, baby,” Sam whispered, gently brushing a stray curl from Josh’s forehead.  “Did I wake you?”

“No, no, was awake,” Josh protested, but the way his eyes still wouldn’t open fully said otherwise.  Sam chuckled softly and reached for the remote, leaving the room in darkness in the absence of the news babble.

“You don’t have to wait up for me,” Sam spoke softly again, lifting the covers so he could settle in next to Josh.  He arranged the other man’s pillows so that they were lying flat as Josh rolled towards him.  Sam pulled him the rest of the way in so that Josh’s head rested on his shoulder.

“Missed you,” Josh sighed, pressing a light kiss to the bare skin right above Sam’s collar.  “Don’t like goin’ to bed without saying g’night.”

It didn’t matter how long they had been together, or how many nights they had fallen asleep next to each other, Sam’s heart still skipped a beat whenever Josh said things like that to him.  He smiled, burying his face in his husband’s hair and just breathing him in.  He could never complain—and he wouldn’t really, Sam loved his job more than just about anything—but this, coming home to Josh at the end of the day, was where he truly found happiness.  If he had to choose between being President and the feeling he got in his stomach when Josh smiled at him…god, there would be no contest.

“Could always call me to say goodnight,” Sam teased. “You need your beauty sleep.”

“Not the same,” Josh mumbled in reply. “Wanna hold you.  Or you hold me.  Doesn’ matter.  Jus’ don’ wanna sleep without you.”

“Well, I’m here now, baby,” Sam assured him, wrapping his arms around him more firmly.  “So we’re gonna get some sleep.  Sound good?”

“Mmmm,” Josh hummed, nuzzling in closer and bringing a hand to rest on Sam’s chest, right over his heart that never seemed to stop racing when he was around the love of his life.  He hoped it never did.

“Take that as a yes,” Sam replied fondly, kissing the top of Josh’s head.

“Mmmm…no,” Josh protested weakly. “You gotta…tell me ‘bout your day.”

“They day’s over, baby,” Sam laughed. “And you didn’t miss much.  And now we gotta go to sleep, so we can do tomorrow.”

“Like…this,” Josh mumbled. “Cuddling…missed you.”

“I like cuddling with you too, Josh.  But we can cuddle while we sleep, right?  Both at once.  Pretty amazing, actually.”

“Don’ wanna sleep,” he argued again, even though Sam could tell he was seconds from passing out again.  “Wanna talk.  Miss your voice.”

“I’ll try to come home earlier tomorrow,” Sam promised softly, rubbing soothing circles down Josh’s back. “I missed you today too.  But we’re gonna sleep now, okay baby?”

Josh mumbled something incoherent, and Sam smiled fondly.  He had no doubt that it was another objection; even when he was barely conscious Josh had to be difficult.

“Yes, that’s right,” Sam placated gently, trying to lull his stubborn boy into a much-needed slumber.  “Tired now.  Sleep now.  Talk tomorrow.”  Josh had no response this time and Sam sighed in relief as he felt his husband’s body relax completely as he finally succumbed to his tiredness. As much as he loved getting a goodbye kiss every morning and being greeted by his husband when he walked in the door every night, he really wished Josh would get a little more sleep.  Neither of them were particularly young anymore, and Sam couldn’t help but worry about Josh taking care of himself.  Even in retirement, Josh was a bit of a mess.  An adorable mess that Sam loved with every ounce of his being, but a mess all the same.

Sam closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Josh’s steady breaths, the feeling of his husband’s chest rising and falling against his own.  It was his favorite relaxation technique, one which had gotten him through some of the most stressful nights of his life, because as long as Josh was still breathing, Sam knew he could deal with anything else. 

Josh shifted in his sleep, wrapping a leg around one of Sam’s and pressing his nose into Sam’s neck with a sleepy mumble.  Sam sighed in contentment and held him tighter, always tighter.  Sometimes he felt like he could be glued to Josh for the rest of eternity and it still wouldn’t be enough.  And sometimes Josh opening his mouth was enough for Sam to want to smother him with a pillow.  They had their moments.

It wasn’t long before Sam felt his own body relax, his breathing synching up with Josh’s as he drifted to sleep.  His wakeup call would come in just six hours, assuming there wasn’t any escalation in South America overnight.  Or a completely different crisis in the Middle East.  Or an asteroid falling to earth.  Sam had learned to expect anything in this job.  He wouldn’t trade a minute of it for the world, though, not when he had so much to be thankful for.  Not when he got to do it all with the man he loved by his side. 

Sam smiled and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue how i stretched this out to 1k words it could've been 200 and still gotten the point across so to anyone who read all that, thank you and i'm sorry. please leave me a review anyways? also this is my first time writing sam's pov in foreverrrrr (usually that's lily's job) but it just happened so hopefully its okay...feedback always appreciated!


End file.
